Goodbye Titans Hello Hogwarts
by stardancer0620
Summary: After the team leaves Starfire in critical condition to go find Slade Starfire trys to save herself anyway possible and calls Albus Doumbledore for help. She becomes a teacher at hogwarts and the golden trio come back for an 8th year. Will romance blosom? How will they feel about having a teacher their age? And what happens when the Titans need Starfire to return?


Hey I hope you like this story tell me what you think! I own nothing but the plot and the character Belle and if you want the story to continue pleease reveiw! This is set after Voldemlrt dies but lets pretend Doumbledore didn't die at least in my story he didn't! Also the Titans will come back in latter chapters and you will find out who Belle is!

"Arg!" I grunted as one of Slade's robots kicked me into the wall.

Pushing myself of the wall I flew straight at it before using my super strength to punch it, braking the head off. Before I could attack another one I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hey there cutie," said a deep voice.

I ducked before Red-X could hit me from behind. Spinning around, I fired a starbolt at him that he tried to flip around but I got him right in the chest, knocking him to the ground. As he tried to get up another Sladebot attacked me, flying up into the sky I shot my starbolts at the ten that were surrounding me. Each one hitting its target.

I started to float down when I was tackled and pined to the concret wall with a red goo X.

"Ahh!" I yelled struggling but knew it was pointless, I've been trapped like this before and I have never been able to escape on my own.

"I'd hate to do this to such a pretty face but I have orders, maybe if you survive this we can go on a date or something. See you later cutie... or not." Red-X said as he traced the outline of my face and I tired to shoot him with my eyebolts but he just dodged them. He then pulled out a bomb and stuck it to the wall above me out of reach for my eye beems. My eyes widened as he backed away before dissapering in red smoke.

I used all of my super strength to try and escape but it was no use the red goo wouldn't budge. The constant ticking of the timer buzzed around in my head as I tried to escape. I looked up to see my friends still fighting the other bots and Robin toe to toe with Slade.

"Friends help! Friend Robin! Friend Beastboy, Raven! Friend Cyborg, please someone help me!" I yelled but they were to focused on their own fights to hear my pleas for help.

I felt tears streak down my face knowing that if the impact from all the heavy cement pices didn't kill me and I survived that the team would have to get me out fast otherwise I would die from the injures. I started panicking as I continued to struggle, soon thought Friend Beastboy finished off the last robot of his. "Friend Beastboy help!" I yelled and he turned around and a look of shock came across his face as he saw me pinned to the wall with the bomb.

I looked at the bomb to see only ten seconds left and before I knew what I was doing I yelled. "No! Friend Beastboy don't come any closer!" I screamed knowing that if he tried to save me he would just get cought in the ruble to and have no chance of surviving. He reluctantly stopped and gave me a look.

"Star," he whispered looking torn.

Then I heard the small chime and my breath got cought in my throat and my heart stopped. "Bye friends" I whispered before the bomb went off and the wall came tumbling down on top of my.

The next few minutes I was in darkness and I felt like I was being tossed around getting hit from one car to the next, then I was laying still and I felt more and more weight pile ontop of me. I heard my name being called from various voices before the weight slightly changed getting a bit lighter.

"Titans lets go Slade's getting away!" I heard Robin yell and felt slightly betrayed that he didn't realize that I was under here.

"Yo Rob we can't leave star is under here!" I heard Cyborg tell him.

"What! How did that happen?!" Robin screamed as he came running over here.

Then I heard her say "Robin, Starfire is a big girl she can save herself we need to get Slade its are only shot" She said as if she owned the team and knew everything in her snotty high pitched tone. Ok that was the really mean but she is also the really rude.

"Belle is right we need to go, Starfire is a big girl she can save herself" I heard Robin tell them. Ouch that hurt my heart but what was I thinking ever since she came I became an invisable ghost.

"But Robin I dont think" Raven started but was cut off from Robin

"Now team! I am the captin of this team and what I say goes! And I say we leave no buts about it!" He screamed outraged.

I heard them run away and it felt like as if the were stomping on my heart and using that to push themselfs forward instead of the cold ground which I lay on. With a shattered heart I tried to move but cried in protest as my leg gave out. I definitely have a broken leg and two ribbs feel like their broken to, I felt something warm and wet sliding around on my head, dampening my hair. I sighed as I tried to think of any other way I could possibly escape as tiredness tried to take over.

I reached for my communicator even though I felt betrayed by them only to see it smashed.

"No" I whispered I went to put it back and felt the coldness of a silver whistle in my pocket. I pulled it out and felt hope surge through me as I remember the day I got it. I was on my way to the mall of shopping when I heard yelling. I looked down and saw an older gentlemen being attacked by a flying black thing. I flew down and scared the thing away and soon became friends with the man. Ever since then we would write each other letters with his pet the owl and when he found out I'm the hero of super and in constant danger he told me that if I get in the situation of bad to blow the whistle. He told me that when I blew it he would be there as soon as possible to save me, but its only for the emergencies.

Well I would consider this the emergency. I brought it to my split lips and blew letting out a percing pitch of tone that made my ears do the bleed. Soon fighting unconsciousness became to hard and my eyes drooped closed. But before I gave into total darkness I heard friend Doumbledore say something that seemed like a different language and it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of me.

Then nothing.

I woke up in a room with wood floor and brick walls, it had white pristine beds in a row on each side, which I was laying on, and a blue folded curtain inbetween beds. The room had large hanging chandeliers and big open windows, all in all it was beutiful. I sat up groggily and a lady with dark grey hair with lighter grey chunks bursting in, she looked the surprised when she saw me. She had light blue eyes, was very pale, and was wearing a big, red, poffy dress.

"What are you doing up? With your injuries you shouldn't be able to wake up until tomorrow! Oh never mind thst how are you feeling dearie?" She asked kindly.

"Oh I feel glorious! I thank you kind lady for doing the fixing up of me!" I told her as I floated out of the bed but plopped down as I got dizzy. She seemed the shocked when she saw me float though.

"Umm, were you always able to... you know, fly?" She asked me.

I smiled at her and said "Oh yes! But do you mind doing the telling of me where Albus Doumbledore is?"

"I will go get him for you, he's been worried out of his mind ever since he brought you in" she told me before leaving.

When she left I examined my bodie for any injuries left and when I saw that I have fully recovered I took off the bandeges she put on. Including the cast to mend the bones of broken, but mine were no longer broken. After that I saw my clothes and shoes on the side of the bed all folded up. I quickly put them on not wanting to be cought naked. The only thing left was the smashed comunicator.

My fingures tightened around, they made their choice, some unwillingly, but nonetheless they chose wrong. I thought as I dropped it on the bedside table.


End file.
